pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marabella
Personality Marabella is your tipical sunny sweet blond, who just loves to have fun and adventures. She is very optimistic when it comes to problems, and a excellent and sweet leader too. She is the type that can make people smile. She is almost like a southern Isabella, but not quite. She has a very sweet voice and has a little bit of an southern accent. She becomes pretty popular in Danville. Phineas and his friends know her for her kindness, and funniness, and her talents. She can sing exellent and she has been in competitons and has won them. Marabella is not the "Miss perfect" she sounds, She has strang fears of oceans and other things. She can't swim for her life. Marabella is somtimes miss judge by people. Most people thinks she is a "blond air-head", but she is probably on of the smartest girl in town (also along with Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella). She will get really mad if you call her "an airhead" She can have a very tough side to her. She will fix you up if you call her unintelligent. She will most likely curse to you in mathmatical language you dare to call her that, she would prove anyone wrong who calls her that. She seems like she can handle herself, but she is also very sensitive. Even through Marabella is really smart, she can be quit naive too. Marabella is very hard working, and organized, and always prepared for anything. When she comes to Danville She makes friends very quickly. At first she doesn't think she will make any, but she was very wrong. She isn't always confident and she is a bit insacure. She thinks no one will like her because she is differnet and doesn't know much about the modern tech. She came from a very simple town. Everyone seems to like her though, especially Phineas. Phineas likes her because they have so much in comon. Marabella was the "Phineas" of her town because she made so many inventions. Phineas also likes her because she is also very pretty, but he will never admit it. The only person who doesn't really like her is isabella. In the early episodes with her, and Isabella don't get along to well, due to Phineas liking Marabella. It takes a while for Marabella to notice that Isabella is jealous of her, because she is a little naive, just like Phineas. Isabella true colors come out more when Marabella arives. She get's jealous and plots many plans to steal Phineas from her. Marabella doesn't really know phineas likes her. Marabella keeps trying to "befriend" Isabella, but she will not accept. Isabella is a bit mean to Marabella and trys to make her feel jealous sometimes, but it doesn't work. In one episode Isabella is so mean to Marabella she makes her cry. Then Isabella feels guilty and they end up being friends. Present Life Marabella enjoys hanging with Phineas and ferb, and all there friends. She is always ready to have fun! They always go on adventers and stuff. She loves helping Phineas with adventers and making new friends. Future In the future Marabella returns with a whole new look. She lost her farm girl image, and got her glamor image on. Marabella goes home in the past, and becomes very sucessful. Marabella becomes a model, and cheer captin of a cheer leading team. Though, people still think she is an air head, which she is not. She is smart and helpful. Marabella on tv: "Just because your a model and a cheer captin doesn't mean you got nothin in your little o'l head. I think people stereotype, and judge way to much!" That was Marabella being interviwed. Marabella is no longer poor, she is very wealthy. That doesn't mean she is spoiled, she the total opposit from spoiled. Marabella's money goes to children in need. Marabella always wanted a brother or sister, so she treats any child like her own. Marabella's kidness always will stay the same. When she returns, it is a whole new story, and many new friendships. Even though Marabella's boyfriend is jackson, she still misses Phineas, and Phineas misses her too, but they are both happy with their bf's and gf's. Relationships Phineas- Is very good friends with Marabella. They are good friends because they have almost the same personalitys and minds. Phineas begins to really like her but is unaware of Isabella's jealousy. In one episode Phineas shows he really cares for her by risking his life to save her in "Studying just got cancelled" (This story will probably be rewritten) He really likes her, but soon relizes that Isabella is the one for him. Ferb- Normal, but Ferb admits in one episode " Well, she is rather attractive" Marabella Helps Ferb out and gives him advice on how to impress Emily. (Emily is one of disneygirl's very well know characters) He also cared about Marabella too when she is sitting by her self (Episode has not been written yet) Marabella likes Ferb because she thinks he is "Well mannered" (as a friend) Isabella- Is jealous of Marabella, and trys to plot against her 24/7 She is jealous because Phineas likes Marabella and isabella feels like a third wheel around them. Isabella also thinks Marabella is trying to steal Phineas. Isabella deep down really wants to be friends with her, but how could she if she is feeling this way. Later on Isabella tells Marabella how she feels and they become best friends. Baljeet- Normal, friends Marabella helps him with his "summer school" history projects. Baljeet is good friend with Marabella. They are both interested in science, history, and school. Buford- Normal, Buford does flirt a bit in one episode though. Marabella rejects it though, Marabella only wishes to be friends with him. In one episode though, Buford makes fun of her, due to rejection, but Marabella fixes Buford up. Marabella is very scary and tough when she stands up for herslef. She scares Buford away, but Buford later on becomes very impressed by her toughness and becomes friends with her. Django- Normal, friends. Django thinks she is fun to be around with (Only as friends though). Marabella thinks he is unique and artistic. Candace- Normal, At first mocks her and phineas about them being a couple. Then Marabella tells her to quit it, so she stops. Candace becomes Friends with Marabella. Emily- Marabella becomes friends with Emily. Marabella meets her when she makes her returnl in Danville, when everyone and herself is a teenager. Marabella loves to hang with emily and the rest of her friends. Marabella treats Emily and Isabella like sisters. Fireside girls- Normal, when Isabella get's sick in one episode, Isabella askes Marabella to fill in for her. Since Marabella has experience being a leader of a troop. At first the girls are sad Isabella is gone, then they begin to have like and have fun with Marabella. Monty Syrup- Marabella meets a new neighbor name Monty. She becomes good firends with him because they can both relate to eachother, because they are both new in Danville. They also like to build things together. Past life Marabella used to live on a farm where she would help her parents day and night with the crops, and animals. The crops were not doing so well do to the weird weather; so her and the hay sight gals decide to help her with her farm by raising money and selling cookies. All there hard work payed of and she said to them "Thank you so much for helping me, you are the most loyal troop and friends i could ever imagine! I hope i wasn't to hard on yall." She said with kindness. "Not at all, we like helping you, besides your our leader," said one of the scouts. They all laughed as the sun was going down, Marabella said goodbye and went home. While Marabella was sleeping something happened... "MARABELLA WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" Her mom screamed. She woke up frantically and said "WHAT, WHAT!?!?" "THERE IS A TWISTER HEADING THIS WAY, EVERYONE GO TO THE BASEMENT NOW!!!" Her dad shouted. They all went down and poor little Marabella was shaking and crying and hiding under her blanket. They slept there that night and woke up the next morning... Marabella woke up first and slowly went up the stairs and opened the door slowly... "OUR HOUSE!!!" Marabella shrieked! The whole upstairs was a big mess, broken plates, broken chairs, broken everything! Marabella saw her favorite doll house smashed to bits, (her aunt made that for her when she was 2.) She picked up the dolls broken head and held it close to her heart; little tears came out of her sky blue sweet eyes, she ran to her mom and dad and cried. "There, there, darling her dad said, it will be alright pumpkin." "I know daddy she said with a sniff, i am crying because i am so relieved we are safe we couda died yah know?" That day they cleaned everything up, and Marabella's parents said, "we have to move..." "What about the animals, who will take care of them," said Marabella. "Well hun, we will have to give them to Uncle Albert to take care of." said her mom with affection. Okay mama, but i am going to miss them very much, she said holding back her tears." Marabella is a strong girl, with a big heart, and loves all animals and people... The day she moved she said goodbye to her friends and boyfriend (name Jackson.) "Will i ever see you again," said Jackson with hope. "I really darn hope so, said Marabella holding his back getting ready to hug him. They both hugged and Marabella gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to Jackson then headed of to day goodbye to her troop. They all cried when they heard the news "girls, girls, it will be ok i promise; i bet your new leader will be very nice and fun!" She said holding back her tears and her eyes bubbling. "NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU!" they all cried at once. "I love you guys very much and i am going to miss you like you wouldn't believe it!" she said. They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Fun and Weird Facts about Marabella *Marabella's favorite color is key lime green *Her favorite fruit is cheeries *She was leader of the "Hay Side Gals" They are a southern version of the "Fire Side Girls" *She is afriad of oceans (She can't swim) *She hates pickles *She is a vegitarian (a part vegitarian) *She loves animals *Her favorite Animal is a pig *She likes to sew and make things (Listed in skills) *She can sing amazingly (listed in skills) *She has a rare blood type -AB *She is left handed (More to be added) Skills *Marabella can sing exellent (her biggest talent) *Dancing *She is excellent in math and science. *She can read animals minds *She has great team work skills, and can make people work together. *She can sense trouble. *Marabella is good with animals and crops *She is very creative *She can play by ear. *She can do flips and split (Which leads to her being cheer captain in the future). *She is very organized and neat. *Marabella can bake cookies, cakes, ect... *She can sew DON'T EDITED MY PAGE ask me first ~singerbabexo <3 Category:Content Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Images Category:Slightly Sweet Girls Category:Girlz! Category:Females Category:Characters